Spikes encounter
by yalondahr
Summary: It's dinner time and Spike finds just what he was looking for - a snack. He has a soul, but just like Angel describes (in Angel the series) sometimes, you gotta fight all the guilt that your soul's giving you, and eat. It wasn't originally intended to be Robin Sherbatsky, but that's who it is. This is my first ever fan fic so please review this! Thanks
1. Chapter 1 - The Encounter

As I approached an alleyway, I noticed a woman: wavy, brunette hair, leather skirt, perfect chance for me to have a snack. People can be so stupid, standing in alleyways - one of the reasons I love the 21th century.

"What brings you to a dark alleyway, love?" I called out to her, the woman flinching at the sound of my voice.

"Oh, just needed some air" she replied, her voice trembling with vulnerability as she began to stumble. I started to walk slowly towards the woman, in an attempt not to scare away my dinner.

"Well you don't wanna be hanging out around places like this, you never know who might show up" as I approached her, I started to stroke her cheek and let my hand find its way to her hair. "You gotta be careful nowadays".

"Uhh –what's your name?" she asked, her breath warm against mine, and smelling of alcohol. Easy.

"I'm Spike, and you look as if you need some company" she started to bite her lip at the instant of hearing my name – the moment when I knew I was not only getting dinner, but a little dessert too.

"I-I'm Robin" she replied, as I started to pin her against the wall. As she started to lean into me, I placed my finger over her lip.

"Little eager, eh?" I asked her, with an empty feeling in my stomach. I could see the drunkenness in her emerald-blue eyes, which was shown even more when she moved my hand away and begun to whisper in my ear. "We both are though... you want it" she moved my hand to her breast and began to bite my earlobe. Seems to be something we have in common – biting. She moved away from me and I began to kiss her viciously. My crotch was pressed against her leg, and I could feel smiling in the kiss when she felt it. It was then when I remembered how my mum told me not to play with my food, so I began to kiss her neck. My fangs started to grow and tickled her as they did. She started to giggle, which was my cue to bite. I began to cover her mouth as I started to suck, hearing her starting to scream.

My mind then filled with visions of Dru. How she sired me. This only led me to suck harder, filling the pain in my chest. She drunkenly pulled away and started to do the same. Maybe she wasn't so stupid after all, and actually knew about the world of vampires. As she tasted my blood, she grabbed my crotch, but I pushed her away. This would only lead to having to put up with her in her life as a vampire – a repeat of Harmony. As she noticed my vampire face, I then realised that she was in fact stupid, just as I thought. She started to run, but I pulled her back with intent to finish my meal.


	2. Chapter 2 - Long story

_Wasn't initially thinking of doing a second chapter, but thought that this would basically be taking place season one of HIMYM. Willow and Lily aren't seperate characters or anything, Willow just happens to be living a new identity. Please review!_

"Robin?" a familiar voice called out. "Hey, we're gonna go now". A red head emerged from a battered doorway. "Spike!?"

"Willow? What the bloody hell are you doing here?" I was happy to see Willow, not that we were ever exactly close. At least I might be able to hear what's being going on with Buffy.

"Exactly what I was gonna ask you! I feel like I should hug you as it's been so long, but I'm not sure were the hugging kinda people"

"Yeah, you're right. So, how've you been and all?"

"Oh, well… I'm not exactly Willow anymore… long story. What about you!?" I could see that she'd had a long night, a bit drunk, but I think she was genuinely happy to see me; she still had the hyperness to the way she spoke.

"Same old, just had some dinner" I said, looking over at what was left of my meal. I looked back at Willow, he face completely changing, and looking as if she was the one I just bit.

"Robin?" her voice breaking as she spoke, trying to hold back tears that she failed in doing. She then looked at me, just like she did in the good ole' days when she was evil. "What have you done!?"

"Was that your, uh, friend?" I asked, actually feeling the slightest amount of guilt.

"Please tell me she at least bit you back!? It's not like I exactly want her to be a vampire, but I'd rather that I guess, than her being dead!" screaming at me, panic imprinted on her face.

"Oh yeah, she should wake up soon" I tried to say it in the calmest way, not knowing she was already awake and behind me.

"Oh hey Lil" freshly printed vampire features across her face, amber eyes glaring at, who I know as Willow.

"Lil?" I asked, confused as to what was happening.

"Um Robin, don't bite me, I know all about this vampire stuff, ok? I'm not gonna kill you, although I should. We're gonna help you ok? Don't bite anyone. Well you can bite Spike, at least he deserves it."

"How do you know Spike?" she edged her way towards Willow, adjusting to being freshly sired, but dying for a snack, I could tell.

"Old friends. Long story. Spike, we're gonna need to lock her up or something, she'll start killing people! Uhhh, you stay with her, I'll get some blood from the butchers, you should know how to sort out the freshly sired! I mean, I know you have a soul and all now-" she stopped, realised what she had just said and what has just happened. "You do have a soul right? Well obviously not, you just killed someone!"

"Willow, stop. Yeah, I have a soul, but it's complicated. You must've heard from Angel, how he had killed the odd human here and there despite his soul having. Doesn't matter. You know where the nearest graveyard is yeah?"

"Uhhh yeah" she answered, trembling from how her friend now looked, and trying to back away.

"Right, my new crypt is there, I'll take uhh...?"

"Robin"

"Robin, and you meet me there in 15 minutes with the blood. Then we can think of a plan." I grabbed Robin and started to walk away when we both realised.

"Wait, how am I gonna find blood at this hour?" Willow asked.

"Oh. Well you won't. Come with me, we'll pick up a homeless guy on the way, and you can get some blood tomorrow."

"Oh, so it's all up to me now? You did all this! You and your weaknessessyness… You being weak! Uhhh! I can't believe you Spike!"

"Oh so it's my fault now? What's with her calling you Lily?"

"I said it was a long story! Let's just get you two to the crypt. After that I'll have to go home, I'll come back in the morning though, Marshall'll get worried."

"Oh, so you're back on the stick now?" she shot me a look, but I didn't care. "Oh you like a bit of both then? Well we could have some fun with little Robsy here then"

"Eww! No! Just keep walking!"

"What about the magic? You keeping up with all of that?"

"Magic?" Robin asked, acting (I'm guessing) nearly human.

"Long story, just keep walking, and stop eyeing up my neck!"


End file.
